Life Cycle
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: Gohan and Chi Chi angst songfic. Gohan and Chi Chi express their angst towards Goku's death. This fic is accompanied by the song Sacrifice.
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I also do not own Creed's song Sacrifice. Not that I've finished telling you about how poor I am I'm ready to go onto notes.  
  
Author Notes: This is a songfic. Chi Chi and Gohan are the main characters. It's more from Gohan's p.o.v though. This is my second Dragonball Z fic, but it's my first songfic. All right, on to the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Life Cycle: Sacrifice  
  
[Hello my friend we meet again]  
  
[It's been a while where should we begin…feels like forever]  
  
Gohan flew down to where Krillen, Juuhachigou (18), Oolong, and Master Roshi lived. Once he landed he knocked on the old wooden door. To his surprise, it was Juuhachigou who answered the door. " Hey is Krillen in?" She looked at him with a raised brow before calling her not-so-bald boyfriend. " Krillen get down here. Gohan's here to see you." In a flash Krillen was down there and pushing Gohan out the door. " Longtime no see bro," he said glancing at the demi-saiyan.  
  
Krillen gave the boy a look over and whistled. " Man you've grown. What are you now; fifteen, sixteen?" " No I'm fourteen. I haven't been here in a while I guess," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, reminiscent of Goku. " Try three years," Krillen stated dryly. " What was it that brought you here?" The boy hesitated. " I wanted to talk about…my dad." Krillen sat down on the steps of the house and motioned for Gohan to do the same.  
  
" Gohan…you don't blame yourself for his death do you?" " N-no. I just wanted to know what he was like when he was younger." " I don't know what to tell you. Goku was as innocent and carefree as they came back then. Even when he had you and Chi Chi he had still kept his child-like innocence. He loved everyone. You know what I mean?" Gohan stared into the afternoon sky. " Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
[Within my heart are memories]  
  
[Of perfect love that you gave to me]  
  
[Oh I remember]  
  
(Young Gohan's memories)  
  
Goku stood over his young son and watched him toddle about in the woods. He had done a miracle and got Chi Chi to let Gohan get out of the house. Gohan waddled over to small patch of flowers about five feet away from his present location. " I'm going to pick some of the pretty flowers for mommy," the boy yelled excitedly. Goku gave him a classic Son smile. " Chi Chi'll like that a lot Gohan." The toddler ran with his arms out as if he were flying, toward the flowers.  
  
I hope Mommy likes the color yellow. There sure is lots of that color here. I can't wait to give them to her! She'll be so happy. Maybe she'll even let me go outside more!" Gohan then saw a lone white flower standing by itself. He reached down to pick the flower when suddenly he felt pain?! Gohan yelped as a small bee hovered near him. Holding his injured thumb he ran, while crying, to his now confused dad.  
  
" What happened Gohan?" " A-a bee bit me," he sniffled. " Let me see." Gohan held his hand out as his Dad gave it a gentle inspection. " You'll be fine Gohan. Cheer up okay," he said warmly. " Next time, the bee will be the one that's hurt." Gohan looked at him shyly. " Really?" Goku gave him a wide smile. " Really. You're stronger than you think. One day, I'll show you." Goku ruffled his son's hair. " Let's go home squirt. Your Mom's probably having a fit." Gohan jumped on his shoulders and they set off towards their small home.  
  
[When you are with me]  
  
[I'm free…I'm careless…I believe]  
  
(Young Gohan's memory)  
  
Gohan laughed in glee as he flew at impossible speeds. All this happened in the comfort of his Dad's arms. Today, Goku had decided it was time Gohan experienced a ride on the Nimbus. A mischievous glint showed in his eye, and he put his plan into motion. He stood and quickly climbed up Goku to sit on his head. Giggling, he plopped himself on the wild crown of hair and waited for his Dad to say something.  
  
When he didn't respond, Gohan leaned over to look down into his eyes. " Daddy? Are you-are you mad at me?" Goku smiled. " Of course not Gohan." Goku's eyes took on a look of pride and fatherly love. " I don't think I could ever get mad at you Gohan." " Then you still love me?" Goku looked forward once more. " I'll always love you…my little warrior," he whispered.  
  
Gohan moved down to his dad's back and wrapped his small arms around his neck. Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment. " He was glad that his father would always love him. What puzzled him was why his dad thought he had any power. He couldn't even climb a tree let alone fight. But maybe there was something there he couldn't see. Maybe one day he too could become a fighter for Earth.  
  
[Above all the others we'll fly]  
  
[This brings tears to my eyes]  
  
[My Sacrifice]  
  
  
  
(Back to the present)  
  
" Hey Gohan? Gohan? I've been trying to get to you for a while now. What were you thinking about?" Gohan quickly became alert. " Nothing important Krillen. I gotta go. Seeya." Abruptly, the teen took off." Krillen blew his black hair out of his face before turning around to go inside. " I hope he's okay."  
  
Gohan flew blindly. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. Tears escaped his pained eyes as he remembered the Cell Games. No matter what everyone said it was his fault. His Father would be alive and his Mom would be happy if he wasn't so stupid. He had let himself become confident and arrogant, and that caused his dad's death. He could still hear his father's pleas to destroy Cell. No! He had to be stupid didn't he? He had to want more didn't he? Why didn't he just end it? Gohan choked back a sob, before it could escape his throat.  
  
Father. You may have been the one to sacrifice yourself. You may have been the one who died. But I know, this was my sacrifice as well. A tear trekked down his cheek. " Do you still love me now Dad? Do you," he yelled to the sky above.  
  
[We've seen our share of ups and downs]  
  
[Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant]  
  
(Young Gohan's memory)  
  
Gohan hung his head defeat as his mother continued to rant. " You are to sit here and study Gohan. One day, you'll grow up to become a great scholar. You'll never get anywhere if you keep avoiding your studies. I knew those men were bad influences. Always trying to take you away from your studying to horse play around." " But they're my friends," he stuttered. " Your friends! YOUR FRIENDS! If they were your friends, they encourage you to study so you may have a brighter future. Now I want you to sit here and study until I call you for dinner. Understood?"  
  
The small boy nodded meekly. He didn't want to risk the chance of falling into his mother's full wrath. His tail lowered itself to fit the boy's mood, and his mother walked out of the room. Sighing, Gohan grabbed his gigantic book of the world and sat down at his desk to study. Why wouldn't his mom let him go play? As much as he loved her it was times like this that made him think she was a big meanie. Gohan shook his head. He shouldn't think of his mother like that. She was just looking out for his future.  
  
About two hours of studying had passed in the small stuffy room, and Gohan was quickly becoming restless. He quickly refocused his attention back to his current book as he heard the door creak open. Soon, a familiar voice was heard. " C'mon Gohan. Let's go fishing." The boy's eyes took on a light of hope. " Really? Do you mean it?" " Of course! Chi Chi won't mind. You want to come?" Gohan gave a gleeful whoop. " Yay! I get to fishing!" Goku's light chuckle answered him. " Yeah Gohan. Let's get going."  
  
Gohan climbed into his father's arms and held tight as his dad took flight. Once again, Son Goku saved Gohan from Chi Chi's demented torture. Gohan smiled.  
  
[It feels so good to reunite]  
  
[With yourself and within your mind]  
  
[Let's find peace there]  
  
(Young Gohan's memory)  
  
" Mr. Piccolo? Mr. Piccolo? What are doing?" The little boy laughed. " Are you sleeping Mr. Piccolo? You're funny." The namekian opened one eye. " Be still kid. I'm not sleeping. I'm meditating." Gohan got a curious look in his eyes. " You looked so peaceful there, like you were sleeping. Will you teach me how to meditate?" Piccolo snorted. " You're too energetic to learn. You'd only be wasting my time," he stated harshly.  
  
Gohan's eyes quickly started to tear up. " I'd stay still. I'll be a student. I promise!" The green man took on a look of annoyance. " You're supposed to be training for the enemy's arrival." Gohan's voice took on a slight edge of whining. " I promise I can do both. I'll do my best in both areas." " Fine. All you have to do is sit down, take deep, relaxing breaths, close your eyes, and think." Gohan looked incredulous. " That's it?" Piccolo smirked. " Yeah, that's it. Just concentrate on your thoughts, and be aware of your surroundings at all times. You never know when you'll be attacked.  
  
Gohan sat down on the hard ground and did as Piccolo had said. Soon he felt at ease. He was warm and comfortable, but he was also unaware. He cried out as he was kicked away from his meditating spot. Piccolo looked at his struggling form without pity. Once he was sure the boy was up he spoke. " Always be aware of your surroundings. I could have easily killed you. Next time, I won't go as easy on you."  
  
Once again, the namekian took on his earlier position and meditated. To Gohan, he looked like someone who had found peace within their mind and within their self. Gohan smiled. " I love you Mr. Piccolo.  
  
[When you are with me]  
  
[I'm free…I'm careless…I believe]  
  
A small voice is heard asking a big question. " Why?" No one can answer.  
  
[Above all the others we'll fly]  
  
[This brings tears to my eyes]  
  
[My sacrifice]  
  
(Back to the present)  
  
Gohan looked around in a daze. It was his fault. He had become the strongest person in the universe, yet he couldn't even save his own father. He couldn't feel anymore. His were numb at the realization. He deserved no honor. He deserved no respect. It made him sick to think of Vegeta, the Prince, apologizing to him.  
  
Oh how badly he wanted to beg forgiveness from his father. He wanted to regain his self- respect back, but he never could. His dad had refused to come back. He had refused to come back. Because of that Gohan had yet to forgive himself. He had refused to forgive himself.  
  
It had been three years, but he still would not forget. He couldn't forget. He couldn't forget when every night he heard his mother cry out for her husband. He couldn't forget when he had a little brother who carried around the very essence of Goku. His brother, Goten, not only looked like his father, but acted like him in every way. Though his birth had brought much joy to him it had also put him deeper into his depression. It wasn't fair to Goten. To be brought up without a father. To be brought up without Goku around to cheer him up. To live in a house clogged up with depression.  
  
Gohan charged up his energy. After becoming super saiyan he continued to power up. Raw power coursed through his vein and his blood boiled. His eyes went blind with rage and despair. His golden hair spiked up, and his muscles stretched. Gohan's neck snapped back with a primal scream. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. " Why? Why did you leave me? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghh!" He yelled into the evening sky with reckless abandon.  
  
His shoulders shook with the intensity of his sobs. He had once again reached the next level, but it had not brought his dad back. He hiccupped. " I-I didn't mean to daddy. I didn't mean to make you go away."  
  
[I just want to say hello again]  
  
" I need you daddy."  
  
[I just want to say hello again]  
  
" Come back to me my husband. I need you."  
  
[When you are with me]  
  
[I'm free…I'm careless…I believe]  
  
(Chi Chi's past memory)  
  
A female whoop was made as a white cloud zoomed through the air. " Hold on Chi Chi," Goku laughed. The Nimbus went in spiraling circles, which turned the occupants upside down quite a few times. " Faster Goku." " Any thing you want Chi." The saiyan wrapped his tail around her waist fondly. The woman leaned back. " Oh Goku, you're so romantic. Goku blushed.  
  
" You know I love you Chi Chi. I can't wait until our son is born." Chi Chi swooned at her husband's loyalty, before she caught the rest of his sentence. " A boy! How do you know?" Goku looked thoughtful. " I don't know. I can just…sense it. I can't explain it. I just know." Chi Chi sighed happily. " A boy. I'm going to have a baby boy. I'll make sure he grows up to be a great scholar." Goku smiled down at her as the wind whipped at his hair. " I'll be a good father. I'll always be there for both of you. I promise." " Do you really Son Goku." " Yes Chi. I promise."  
  
[Above all the others we'll fly]  
  
[This brings tears to my eyes]  
  
(Chi Chi's past memory)  
  
Chi Chi cried out in anger. Nothing was fair anymore. Her Goku had been beaten into a pulp. That green guy, Cell or something, had gotten Goku to admit defeat. Then her idiot husband had volunteered Gohan to die. How dare he? Her poor baby was out there fighting by himself.  
  
What did Goku think he was doing? That ass, Hercule wasn't making things any better either. By Dende, even she could beat him. Insulting her son like that. He better be glad she wasn't there in person. Everything was happening so fast. Why didn't anyone listen to her?  
  
Suddenly, the t.v broke. " What? NO! GOHAN!!" She panicked. She didn't know what was happening. Anything could happen to her baby and she wouldn't know. All of this because the damn t.v broke. After throwing her father out for his insolence she sat down and waited. She waited, and she worried. The longer she waited the more she worried.  
  
After hours of waiting, a sudden pain came to her. It was hot and searing yet its grip was cold. The grip grabbed a hold of her heart and her breathing sped up. She screamed as her heart was ripped in two. She screamed her voice raw. Then, the invisible hand was gone leaving a traumatized Chi Chi behind.  
  
Chi Chi looked around dully when she stopped screaming. She felt empty. Something wasn't right. A part of her very soul was taken and she didn't know why. Unless…No! Goku was fine and was on his way back home. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of dread only grew when her son came home, but not the father.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her son questioningly. " Mommy. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him. Daddy used his teleport when Cell self-destructed. It's all my fault. He won't come back. He won't come back mom." Chi Chi comforted her while her mind cried out in turmoil. No. Goku you promised. You promised me. A lone tear made its way down the newly widowed woman's face.  
  
[When you are with me]  
  
[I'm free…I'm careless…I believe]  
  
[Above all the others we'll fly]  
  
[This brings tears to my eyes]  
  
[My sacrifice]  
  
(Back to the present)  
  
These past years had been hard on Chi Chi. Mothering a depressed son, who acted like a stranger in his own house. Sleeping alone in a bed that held two people. Giving birth to a Goku look alike. It was all very stressing.  
  
No one came over to visit and she didn't blame them. Gohan and herself had distanced themselves from everyone. The only ones who ever came over were Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks had quickly become Goten's best friend. Vegeta made sure Gohan didn't do anything suicidal, and for that he instantly won a place in her heart. He said it was because he was one of the last of the saiyan race, and it would be a dishonorable way to die. Bulma came over to talk to her, and keep her from doing something stupid.  
  
She felt indebted to the whole family. They had done their best to make their lives easier. Couldn't Goku see that they needed him? Wasn't their crisis just as important as the world's? Weren't they more important?  
  
[My sacrifice]  
  
" Goku, where are you?"  
  
[I just want to say hello again]  
  
Gohan looked to the night sky. " Father…Please come back."  
  
[I just want to say hello again]  
  
Chi Chi looked up at the moonless sky. " Come back to me Goku."  
  
[My sacrifice]  
  
Goku looked down upon his wife and son sadly. " I'm sorry, but this is for the best." " Goku get over here. You need to train for the tournament." " Coming King Kai." Goku got up to leave, but looked down once more. " I'm sorry I had to break my promise Chi Chi. Please forgive me." Goku jogged off, and went to train.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………Owari  
  
Hope you like my songfic. I was thinking about a sequel, but it all depends on your reviews. That's all I have to say. Good reading to you! Ja! 


	2. Blurry

**Disclaimer: _I do not own DBZ. I also do not own " Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd._**

**Author Notes:  _I decided to make a sequel to Sacrifice. I hope you like it._**

Blurry 

_(Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake)_

_(And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up)_

_(Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all)_

_(My whole world surrounds you, I stumble and I crawl)_

   Looking at his geography book, Gohan couldn't help but feel a bit disoriented. He had stared at the cover for nearly an hour with no clue as to why. Well, perhaps he did know why and just wished to dismiss the thought, but could not. 

  How many times had he done this? It was just so stupid. Why didn't he just go outside for once? He was only wasting his time by staring at nothing. He could be outside training… Wait a minute. Training? Heh, like that was ever going to happen. He hadn't trained in about 6 years. Not even when his little brother was born. Hell, his brother had more freedom then he did.

  It wasn't his fault he didn't train. I wasn't his fault he did everything his mother said. It wasn't his fault he was locked in his room. It wasn't his fault his room was so damn hot. It wasn't his fault his life was so messed up. In fact, nothing was his fault according to everybody around him for the past six years.

  Gohan violently shoved the book off of his desk, and stood. " Forget this crap." He then walked out of his overheated room.

_(You could be my someone, you could be my scene)_

_(You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene)_

_(I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are)_

_(There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far)_

   As Gohan strode out of his room he headed towards his mom's room. He wanted to ask her if he could go out for a while. If she didn't consent…well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. When he reached her door he paused. 

   What was that sound? It sounded like crying, or sobbing. Was it his mom? He pushed the door open a bit. She apparently hadn't heard him, because sobs still racked her small frame. She was curled into a ball facing the other way on her bed. It was heart wrenching. Both her fetal position and her cries.

   Gohan looked down in guilt. He knew that she still mourned for Goku. She loved him as much as he did. Of course she would be crying after all these years. Did he not carry the burden of guilt on his back, refusing any and all help? His brother, Goten, was obviously just as miserable because a man he didn't even know had taken away the souls from his only family.

   Gohan huffed his disdain. This family is falling apart.

_(Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?)_

_(Well you shoved it in my face- this pain you gave to me)_

_(Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?)_

_(When you shoved it in my face____________ )_

   Gohan soon found himself questioning his compassion. Why should he feel sorry for her? She gave birth to that little bastard look-alike. She was the one who assured everyone that they were fine. What a crock! She was lying between her teeth. When they had gotten back home from the hospital, she had forgotten the both of them for nearly two months! On top of that, when she had found out what she had done she had attempted to kill herself! She was as unstable as they came.

   Over the years, most of the responsibility came over to him. He took care of everything, while his mother cried like a little schoolgirl… Not that he would know since she insisted on him learning at home. He was sick and tired of having to look after everybody. He just wanted some peace, and he wasn't going to get it because she would never stop crying.

   I can't take it anymore! " SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You're being so selfish right now! You've been crying all this time when we have work! You need to get up and actually do something for once! How about you give Goten an extra treat today and actually talk to him! He'd probably pee in his pants from excitement."

   Chi Chi looked up with wide eyes. " How dare you. How dare you speak to your mother like that!"

   " Stop right there! I don't even know what you're talking about." He smirked. " I haven't seen my mother since I was eleven."

   "Don't even go there Gohan." Her eyes took on a glazed quality. " It's your fault I'm like this in the first place."

She wouldn't-

" Goku had believed in you. He let you fight. You were the only one who could beat him Gohan. You. It got to your head didn't it? You wanted to take your time about it. You wanted to be the hero. Were you jealous or something?" She gave a trickled laugh. " Everyone knows it was really your fault Gohan. If you didn't act like a little baby, and try to play hero, then Goku would still be alive. That's why I know…you killed him. You did it on purpose, because you were jealous. You killed Goku." She looked at him unsteadily.

" You go too far. If you weren't drunk I'd-…"

  Once again he was cut off.

" You'd what Gohan?"

   He growled. " What are you doing here Yamtcha? 

_(Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real)_

_(So make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel)_

_(Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all)_

_(My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl)_

" Go outside and cool down. What your mother said was…wrong. **I'll** talk to her."

   Without another word, Gohan turned and left. He frowned in disgust when he heard his mother breakdown once again. He flew away from the displeasing sounds of Yamtcha comforting her.

   It wasn't fair. How could Yamtcha just take over like that? He'd never replace his dad. Never! This wasn't the first time that had happened. Ever since the brat was born, Yamtcha came over. It was annoying the demi saiyan enough to the point of violent thoughts. At least once a month, he makes a visit. He just wouldn't stay away!

   If Krillen was here, he'd understand, but he's not. Gohan spat bitterly into the around him. He's married. I guess I don't mind Juuhachigou. Marron is okay too. It's just that, Krillen doesn't have any more time for me now that he has a…_family._ He _has_ a family. Krillen has someone to worry about him. To worry when he stays out too late. Too worry when he doesn't talk to them anymore. I guess a guy can't help but feel jealous, but it's wrong. I know Krillen is my friend, and he wishes the best for me. I just wish…

Gohan landed within the darkened cave, lost to human eyes. Slowly, he slid down the cave wall. His sagging body showed just how drained he was. As he let his weighted eyelids lower, he finished his poignant train of thought.

"I just wish… I felt the same way…..."

_(And you could be my someone, you could be my scene)_

_(You know that I will save you, from all of the unclean)_

_(I wonder what you're doing, wonder where you are)_

_(There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far)_

   Gohan awoke with a start. How long have I been here? He could see the stars sparkling brightly as if they were laughing at him. His stomach grumbled to show that dinner had indeed been missed. The most prominent thing was the annoying ache in his neck from staying in an uncomfortable position.

"Dammit!"

After venting himself he took off once more. This time, he was going home instead of away from it. 

   The wind whipped his hair back in a Vegeta-like style. The night's cold numbed his bared flesh. His eyes were cloudy and his thoughts were tainted with confusion and hate. Overwhelmed by his own feelings he began to panic, only to have that pushed down by surprise. It seemed that no cold could numb out the bitter sting of tears that had gotten pass his defenses. He always fought this battle, yet lost every time. No matter what happened he always lost.

   As he got rid of his tears he noticed he was rapidly approaching the house. Thankfully, the wind dried rest of the lone tears just as he reached the house. He snarled quietly as he sensed Yamtcha's ki still within the household. I'll do something about him later. For now sleep will do me some good.

   Sneaking in through his window, he spotted Goten asleep on the other bed. I guess he felt like sleeping in here today. The little tyke looked tuckered out, but what was that? He's shivering.

   Gohan went up to him and put the kicked off covers back onto the child. Gohan smiled when his brother gave a contented sigh around the thumb held captive in his mouth. It was moments like this where he really loved his brother…and hated him.

_(Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?)_

_(Well you shoved it in my face- this pain you gave to me____!!!!)_

   Why do you have to look so much like him? Act so much like him? Even in your sleep you mock me! His face, his hair, his eyes! You have them all, and you flaunt it around me everyday! You always act just like him. You make those stupid mistakes and then you-

   His thoughts were frantic now. And then you give that damned smile! That very same smile! It was **_my_ **smile, and you took it! You took it away!

   You're always laughing. Why? Are you laughing at me? Is that it? I bet you are! You-

_(Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?)_

_(Well you shoved it in my face- this pain you gave to me_____________!!!!)_

   He cut himself off when he noticed his ki was rising a bit. No! It is not Goten's fault. He paused. It's Goku's. My dad would never do something so selfish, but Goku would. Yeah, that's it! Dad's saiyan half must have caused him to become so uncaring.

   Gohan walked past his sleeping brother to his own bed. I better go to sleep so I can think more clearly tomorrow. He was becoming unstable, and he knew it. He tried to suppress his thoughts, but they always came back. Nothing could take them away. The only one who could take them away was his dad. The same one that decided never to return. The man that decided to abandon his family and his friends. The same man who put the Earth's needs before his.

   Once, a long time ago, he had believed Piccolo could take away his pain. He had believed in the namek, and had gone to him for comfort. 

   Gohan drifted off.

"Comfort, what a joke."

_(Oh, nobody told me what you thought. Nobody told me what to say)_

_(Everyone showed you where to turn, showed you when to run away)_

**_(12-year-old Gohan's memory)_**

   Gohan floated near the meditating namekian. He waited. For what seemed like hours, Gohan floated in front of the green man eager to talk to him. Finally, the man opened his eyes and looked at the boy in askance.

   The preteen cautiously explained his visit. 

   " I wanted to talk to you Mr. Piccolo. There's been something bothering me and I can't talk about it to anyone else."

   Piccolo was silent so Gohan continued.

   "Ever since Dad died, I've been carrying a lot of guilt around. I know you all told me it wasn't my fault, but I can't help but think that it is."

   Gohan had started to tear up slightly, but Piccolo ignored it.

   " Well, you're kind of like a second dad to me. I can talk to you and everything. I guess that's the reason I came up here. I just wanted to talk to you about stuff."

   It was then that Piccolo responded. 

   " Shut up with all this sentimental crap. The only thing we have in common is fighting. I can barely tolerate you when we do that. I do not want to **talk**. I want to fight. I want peace. I want to be by myself, but you just won't leave me alone. You're always talking. You're always bringing that annoying noise near me. What's worst is you're always bringing those irritating friends of yours near me, and act like I'm inferior. You treat me as if I were a mere weakling. You act as if I care. Who do I look like? Your father?"

   He quietly seethed fully expecting the boy to throw a fit. What he got was quite the opposite.

   " I'm sorry for bothering you and wasting your time Mr. Piccolo. I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore."

    The boy floated back a bit.

   " You'll never replace my dad, but I thought you could have helped take away the pain. The pain I feel in my soul that will never go away. I had thought you could take it away, because…I love you almost as much as love my dad."

   He was truly crying now.

   " I'm sorry- Piccolo. Goodbye."

   With that, he flew away and refused to look back upon his childhood mentor.

   Piccolo felt a pang in a heart he never knew to be there. He hadn't meant to hurt Gohan so deeply. He was just starting to get used to emotions, when Gohan had to come and pour all this on his lap. He had panicked and reverted to his past ways. 

   For the first time, he felt regret. It's a shame that that same feeling never went away, because the namekian never apologized. Actually, he never got the chance to. Gohan stayed true to his promise, and he never came back. He hadn't seen the hybrid in over five years…

_(Nobody told you where to hide. Nobody told you what to say)_

_(Everyone showed you where to turn. Showed you when to RUN AWAY______________!!)_

   Gohan muttered incoherently as he was shaken awake. Who's trying to wake me up? He opened his eyes. There sat his little brother looking at him excitedly. He was surprised Goten would still come near him. He wasn't the nicest big brother he could be. Hell, just last week he…

**_(Memory from last week)_**

   Gohan was pissed. Chi Chi had hit him upside the head with that damn pot, because he had ignored her request to fix the television. Why didn't she call somebody else to do it? She looked ready to slap him when he suggested she call Bulma. 

  He stormed into his room and found his brother on the floor with his toys. He stopped. " Oh, hi Gohan! I'm just playing with these cool toys I got from Trunks. Aren't they cool?!"

   When he spoke, his voice was anything but friendly.

   " They do **not** look _cool_ when they're spread all across my floor. I've told you about this Goten."

   The younger boy's eyes widened. " I'm sorry. I didn't know."

   " STOP IT! Stop looking at me like that! Maybe if you listened, you wouldn't be having this problem. GO OUTSIDE NOW!"

   Goten's eyes were moist with tears and body shook with silent sobs that had yet to be voiced. He opened the window and flew towards the desert clearing. There, he waited for his brother.

   He didn't have to wait long. Soon after Gohan arrived, he proceeded to beat down upon the youngest. In his anger he turned Super Saiyan, and knocked the boy unconscious. Gohan felt a little guilt. He didn't have a scratch on him. Goten hadn't even fought back. He just kept getting back up. He _always_ got back up. He stood there, looking _just_ like Goku had in many battles determined not to give up. So, technically Gohan had been fighting Goku the whole time, and Goku could handle anything he dished out. Right?

   Therefore, when he looked up to see his brother's bloodied and bruised form he immediately picked him up and carried him back home. He also bathed and bandaged him. When he was done he had put Goten to bed, and sat on his own to think.

   " I wonder how that happened?"

   He knew though.** He** had done that. Just like he did all those other times over the past years. It happened at least once a month. But _just_ like Goku, he _still_ forgave him. He acted like a true brother, and Gohan hated him all the more for it…

**_(Back to the present)_**

   Gohan narrowed his eyes at his brother. " Why'd you wake me up?" " Yamtcha's gonna take us to the zoo today! It's gonna be so fun!" He was so excited he nearly bounced on Gohan's lap. Previous experiences taught him better.

   " Yeah, yeah. **Big whoop**." He was just laying on the sarcasm.

   Goten got up and ran out of the room to find Yamtcha. Meanwhile, Gohan got himself dressed and walked into the empty living room. He stopped when he heard one of the most hated voices he knew.

_(Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?)_

_(Well you shoved it in my face-this pain you gave to me)_

"HI, I'm Hercule, and I'm **the** strongest man on Earth! I defeated Cell you know! Well, you can train at my dojo which was built over by the Koranda-whatever…huh? Wha? Ok. Built over by the Korandaichi River. It only costs 10,000 dollars. (AN: I forgot how to find the yen and I'm too lazy to look it up.) If you sign up now, you could have the opportunity to donate 500 dollars to the Hercule fund. Also-"

   That was as far as he got before Gohan's fist found its way through the center of the television.

_(Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away?)_

_(Well you shoved it in my face-this pain you gave to me)_

   The noise brought Chi Chi out of her hiding hole with Yamtcha and Goten in tow. " What's going on here?" She caught sight of the TV. " Son Gohan what is **wrong** with you? We can't afford another TV set. We're _not_ rich. What did you think you were doing?"

   It occurred to him that his actions were ironic when compared to his past motives.

" Nothing's wrong. I'm just becoming a saiyan. I'm out of here."

   He took off and left the shocked group behind. Things will never be the same will they? He could feel the anger building up once again. He landed in the familiar forest. He felt his insides boil as if they were set on fire. His eyes flashed teal, then black, then teal again. His spiky hair was turned into a blinding golden inferno.

**_(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)_**

**_(THIS PAIN YOU GAVE TO ME!!!!)_**

****

    He voiced his distress when he couldn't hold it in any longer.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"** Nothing could describe the pain he was feeling.

**_(THIS PAIN YOU GAVE TO ME!!!!!!!)_**

   He briefly phased into his second form before he dropped from the great energy drain. He didn't want to get up, because he had no reason to. Nobody would come get him. They knew better than that. 

   He just felt so confused.

Do I even know who I am anymore? 

_(Can you take it all?)_

   I can't go on like this. I'm not strong enough. I need you Dad…

_(Can you take it all away?)_

How could you destroy the family like this? We have fallen apart without you. I need you Husband…

_(This pain you gave to me)_

_(Can you take it all away?)_

I know I've never seen you before, but I want you to come home. Everybody is always sad, and nobody will play with me. Please come back Daddy…

_(This pain you gave to me)_

_(Can you take it all away?)_

_(This pain you gave to me)_

_(Can you take it all away?)_

_(This pain you gave to me……)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari

This is the sequel! I like it. It's a whole page and a half longer than the first one. Took me just as long to write too, if not a bit longer. I hope you like it! Gohan's a bit violent and evil in this, but he's supposed to be. Expect another sequel. I'll be using a song from Pink (you know…the singer). I don't know when it will be up though. I'm working on another story for DBZ, so that will take time. Plus my stories for Fushigi Yuugi and Tenchi Muyo are being worked on also. @@ So much work to do. Well, c'ya 'til my next fic! Ja!                                                                                                                                                                  ^                               

PS: I still hope you read **and** review!


End file.
